Camp de la mort
by The Vampire Avatar
Summary: Takes place in WWII. Darren and Larten are taken to a concentration camp and meet all the people from vampire mountain. Gavner, Vanez, Kurda, even Seba. Darren is experimented on by the doctor, while Larten feels bad for Darren and works out in the yard. When the doctor gets bored of Darren and is thinking of killing him, can Larten get everybody out before they die?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! We (my friends and I) wanted to do this, but we also wanted everybody to know that we don't want to offend anybody! The holocaust was a horrible, horrible thing and we don't like how it killed so many people. Just wanted to let everybody know that if we offend them, we're very sorry, and we don't want anybody to feel this way. So if you don't like this, just stop reading –and we apologize again.**

**Disclaimer: none of us own the Cirque Du Freak saga**

* * *

Silent tears rolled down Darren's cheeks as the countryside flew past the window. He couldn't remember how he got here –his memories were blurred– and he didn't care. All he knew right now that he was on the train ride to hell. Larten sat next to him, just as silent -but there were no tears. He was trying to stay strong, for his assistant's sake.

Larten looked down at his assistant. He wasn't really his assistant, but he worked for him. They were neighbors, and Darren had worked for him so much that he started to think of the young boy as his assistant. They had come for them during the night. When Larten had found out that the young boy was taken, he tried to figure out a way that he could escape. But nobody ever comes back. Not from the Camps of Hell.

Because that's where they were going –to the place of no return, the place of hopelessness and death. Larten knew there was no hope for the boy, but he felt it was his job to try and keep him as happy as possible. Darren's parents would have been there –if they hadn't been killed before they even had the chance to board the train. They had been killed -that's why Darren was so upset. He was young and naive, and knew nothing of the camps. Nothing of his future.

Darren's sister was with them. Young Annie Shan was placed on the opposite side of the cabin. They had been separated, but if they shouted, they could just barely manage to hear each other. About sixty people were on that train, when it was made to carry less than twenty.

Larten sighed. Darren was a very small boy and had trouble doing some of the work Larten set for him. If they didn't like him, he would be taken to the chambers, with all the old men, the weaker women, and the scraggly children.

He couldn't let that happen to Darren –or to Annie for that matter. It would be like losing his family –the family that he didn't have. His family had all died long ago, and now he couldn't bear to lose the two Shan children. And, now-sitting here –he was doing everything he could to stop the tears that were burning in his eyes.

He knew that Annie wouldn't make it. She would either die, or she would have to go through the trauma of being raped every day. He heard the tales. He knew that–

Before he could finish his thoughts, the train stopped. Everybody stopped what they were doing –which wasn't much– and listened. A rally of shouts in German and some screams from a few victims broke through the air. Once or twice there were a few gun shots.

No one on the train dared move. All was still in the Cabin in which Larten, Darren, and Annie sat. The silence was so thick, that the sound of a pin dropping could have been heard. Silence reigned until the voice of a woman rang out

"AHHHHH!" A woman screamed from the door at the front. That was when panic started; people were squirming and trying to move, but to no avail!

It was Annie. She was being taken first. The soldier shouted something in German. Darren had no idea what was going on. The cabin they were in was too small for everybody already, so it should have been a relief when people left the cramped room. But when they began pulling people out, Darren grew afraid.

The soldier was impatient, so he shot his gun, aiming into the air. Everybody stopped what they were doing and listened. The soldier started to shout something in German. Darren had no idea what was going on, but Larten knew German. He was saying for everybody to get off and get into a line.

Larten repeated the instruction to everyone in English –and they obeyed without hesitation. They knew that the soldiers probably wouldn't hesitate to shoot them, and they didn't want to take any chances. Larten clutched Darren's shoulder tightly as he lined up behind him –for both support and comfort, because the young boy's crying had increased at the sight of his sister being dragged off of the floor and into the line.

There were two people at the beginning of the line. One was dressed in black pants, and a black leather jacket. He was holding a leather whip and was griping it tightly with calloused hands. He had a brown belt across his waist and leather black boots. He was wearing a black -shocking- hat and had a long scar stretching across his face.

The other man was dressed in white and had rubber gloves on. He had a bushy mustache and smiled wickedly. He looked almost like a doctor.

The man with the whip told everybody in English, with a heavy German accent, to get into two lines; the children and women in one line, and men in the other. Then they would separate them into two lines; one the left and one on the right.

Larten didn't want to leave Darren, but he had no choice. If he didn't, he might get the both of them killed. He reluctantly went into the line with all the men and waited to be sorted into a new line.

* * *

Darren's wide, fearful eyes scanned his surroundings for Annie. He could feel his knees buckling under him; he was delirious with terror. The whimpers of small children, the sobs of young women, the screams of despair, coming from men all around as they were detached from the rest of their family, filled Darren's ears. He clamped his hands over his ears - a meager attempt to block out the terrible sounds around him.

A stern looking soldier passed by the young boy. What stood out most was his arm band - it was red, with a white circle and a black sign in the middle.

_What does that sign mean?_ he wondered. Then he noticed that the line was getting smaller and smaller, as people were filed around either to the left or to the right. People that went to the right looked somewhat relieved. On the other hand... the people going to the left...

Soon enough Darren was first in line. He looked around for Larten, the one person he could trust in this wretched place, but he was nowhere to be seen. The man with the leather whip surveyed him.

"Links!" he barked.

_What? What were links_? Darren thought, confused.

Before he knew it he was shoved to the left to face his fate... or his end.

"Nein, nein!" the man with the bushy mustache protested. He shouted something else in German, and then Darren was shoved to the right.

"I'm going to live," he sighed, slightly relieved.

He was guessed he was going to live… For now. Judging by the faces of everybody that was on the right, he should be glad to be here. The doctor kept glancing back at Darren though, which made him very nervous.

He kept looking for Larten. Where was he? He had found Annie; she was in the left line with most of the women, kids, and old people. She was crying and kept begging for Darren to come over to her and comfort her. But every time he tried to respond, a gun was fired, effectively shutting everyone up.

Darren's line began to move towards a house, while everybody on the left line was told to take off all of their clothes; they were going to take a shower. Darren nodded his approval; Annie was in need of a warm shower. That usually made her very happy for the rest of the day back home.

When they got to the house, they were told to line up and wait. Darren was one of the first. He was dragged out of line by the doctor and was taken to a different room than everybody else, besides those who were also chosen by the doctor.

"Now, listen," said the doctor in a very thick German ancient. "I am going to run some experiments on you. If you do not want to do this, too bad. If you try to fight, things will get worse for you. Now take your clothes off. I want to see my canvases." As soon as Darren's clothes were off, he went over to him first and ran a hand over his small belly. "Lovely...you'll be my physical tester, Block Ten. Yes..." He scribbled something on his clipboard and went to the next person. After everybody was done he told them to go outside with the other men, even though they weren't wearing anything.

When they got outside, they saw that all of the men's clothes were collected and they were now wearing striped clothes. Most of them were wearing black and white, while others were wearing blue and white. The one thing that stood out was that they were shaved! Almost all of them were bald, if not close enough. A soldier handed them some clothes and started to shave their heads while another tattooed numbers on them_. Must be so they won't lose track of us_, Darren thought.

At nightfall, they served everyone a green mixture that tasted bitter and made Darren want to gag. Nevertheless, it was the first meal he had gotten since he had arrived, and he was starving. So he shoved the disgusting meal down his throat and tried to keep it in his stomach. He decided to look for Annie, but a soldier caught him roaming around and shoved him to the ground. As a warning, he whipped him across the stomach.

"Where do you think you're going?" he sneered. "Doctor Mengele wanted you in Block Ten!"

He brought his whip down again. It struck his delicate skin and Darren winced at the immense pain. In fear of getting whipped again, he trudged to where he though Block Ten was located. His dinner –If you can call a meal that small a dinner- was threatening to make a reappearance.

* * *

Darren was felt as if he going to die when he entered block ten. There were people with missing limbs, eyes, fingers, swells on their heads, even one guy with nothing but a head and torso!

A guy with only one eye looked up and noticed Darren. He went over to him and placed his hand out for Darren to shake, which he hesitantly accepted.

The guy shook his head and said, "Now they're giving the doc children? Evil bastards. Anyway, my name is Vanez. Vanez Blaze. Yours?"

"Darren Shan. Hey, do you know what's going on?" Darren asked, with sincerity in his voice.

Vanez looked down and nodded.

"Here is what's going to happen every day -until you die here. You wake up at 4:30 every morning, and then you go outside for roll call. If you aren't there, you will get killed. If somebody isn't there, you have to wait for them. Yesterday a guy died in his sleep and nobody noticed, so it took about 4 hours to find the man. We had to stand outside for 4 hours. It was horrible. Anyway, then you go to the doctor -I'll show you where that is- and he does his evil experiments on you. On other days, if you're what he calls 'Physical Experiments' you work with block 11. They're really nice. I have a few friends in there. Then afterwards, you go and eat dinner. After that, you go and sleep. Every day."

Darren nodded and tried to take all the new information in.

"Wait, are you one of those? Physical–"

" –Experiments? Yeah. Are you the new one? The last one died. He was a good man." Suddenly, a bell rang a few times. "Oh, come on. You can bunk with me for a few nights, until you can find one on your own."

Darren looked at the 'beds' and looked shocked when five full grown men lay down together on one bed.

Back at home, Darren had a bed and a blanket all to himself. Here, the grown men shivered uncontrollably as they huddled together; trying to gather all the extra warmth they could muster.

But this wasn't the time to whine. He smiled up at Vanez gratefully and took the offer. A shared bed is better than no bed... he lay himself down in a fetal position and slowly, very slowly, fell into the abyss of sleep.

* * *

Trumpets blared.

_Huh? Where... what_? Darren thought, still half asleep.

The memories of yesterday started flooding back. Block 10. He was in Block Ten. All the men shuffled to their feet and filed into orderly lines.

"Four AM!" Darren grumbled. "It's four AM!"

Vanez chuckled. "Better get used to it kiddo."

"But the sun isn't up!" he exclaimed.

It was true - the sky was still dark and the stars were still shimmering.

"QUIET!" a soldier shouted.

Everyone fell silent. Darren grumbled under his breath and walked alongside everybody. They were to stand in a field with the rest of their cabin, only spread out. Darren was one of the shortest ones there, so he was kind of hard to see. After a while, a guy came out with a clipboard and started to call out names. Darren listened closely, anxious to hear "Larten Crepsley" being called out.

At the last possible moment, right before Darren was going to give up hope, he heard the name.

"LARTEN CREPSLEY!"

"Here."

Darren turned to see the tall man, who Darren had started to believe was the only person in the world he had left, standing there in front of him, by about two rows.

Darren was about to shout for his neighbor to turn, but before he could the doctor came out, shouting for his canvases.

He started to talk to the person up there, with the clipboard, in German and Darren was confused and scared. Before he could think of what to do, the guy with the clipboard shouted that he was going to call the names of those who the doctor was going to experiment on, then for us to get the hell out of his sight.

"MORRIS TOPHNAT!"

"Here."

"KASNET JOHSTON!"

"Here."

"VANEZ BLAZE!"

"Here."

"DARREN SHAN!"

"Here."

When Larten heard his reply, he spun around to see the young boy walking up the rows of people to the evil doctor. Larten wished that Darren was working, not going through various experiments. He had seen the pictures of the people who came back from the doctor's. He made a silent prayer to God that Darren would be safe. He knew what happened to Annie, and would do anything to help Darren.

Darren had the worst luck of the three. Annie was the luckiest –she didn't have to deal with this- him being the second; he could easily work, but Darren...

Darren came face to face with the doctor and sighed with fear as the doctor purred. The doctor took his experiments to the small house, which was over on the other side of the camp. He purred every time that somebody cried out in fear.

* * *

_This guy is a loon_, Darren thought as he walked through the door that was being held open by a nurse dressed in white.

"Why are you guys so afraid? He's only a doctor." Darren whispered to Vanez.

"Because he does evil things. If he takes you first, that means he's going to work on you the longest. My eye is gone because he tried to replace it. Then he worked on the hole around it. He finally got bored and stitched my eyelids shut." Vanez whispered back.

Darren's eyes widened in fear as his mouth gaped. Was he going to be blind in one eye like Vanez? More terrifying thoughts went through Darren's mind before the doctor went in front of the four.

The doctor smiled at the four prisoners he got to "work" with today. He was going to have so much fun. He smiled at each and wondered who he should work on today. His eyes rested on Darren and his smile expanded. He took the terrified Darren by the hand and led him through some more doors. Darren looked back to see the saddened faces of the other three. Darren felt like he was going to cry and be sick. Or maybe it was that he would be sick and then cry. Either way, Darren didn't want to be here. He would rather work.

Inside the room, the doctor led Darren to what looked like hospital bed, surrounded by lots of medical equipment, mostly stuff for surgery and operations. But,those didn't comfort Darren any more than Vanez's eye lying in a glass jar nearby.

"I've been thinking on what I should do to you. I always wanted a small young boy like you to experiment on."

Darren was shaking now. The doctor began preparing his needles for whatever foul things he was planning to do to the boy.

* * *

_**Okay guys, so you know that poll I put up on my profile? Well, the results are in! I'll post the results blow from most voted to least voted.**_

_** de la mort (Camp of Death)**_

_**2. The River's Flow **_

_** 10 of the DSS with LC**_

_** 12 of the DSS with LC **_

_** Legend of the Vampwolves **_

_** 11 of the DSS with LC **_

_**7.3 minds think a like **_

_**But since I couldn't do books 11 or 12 until I had done book 10, I thought long and hard about what I'm going to do first, and what I'm going to do last. So I had finally decided at last! **_

_**Since Camp of Death won the vote, I'll do that first. So it's gonna be something like this:**_

_**Camp of Death/ The Legend of the Vampwolves.**_

_**Book 10/The River's flow **_

_**Book 11/ 3 minds think a like **_

_**book 12 **_

_**Okay, so you noticed the slashes? I'm going to do two stories at once to try and make things go a little faster and so I can get them out of the way and work on the next one ;) My goal is to finish all of them by the end of the summer. **_

_**Anyway, keep an eye out for those! I hope that you like them!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! :) Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long though :/ But as a present, here's the chapter! XD Lame present, but whatever. Bite me. And no, not literally people! No matter how much I taste like chicken! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak and sadly never will...**

* * *

Darren shuddered as stumbled away from the wretched hospital building. They did terrible things to him, and it was only his first day! He followed the others to the mess hall, where he could meet everybody and get something (very small of course) to eat. He didn't want Larten to know about what horrible things happened to him –he would be very upset and might do something that might get them both into trouble. He sighed and shook his head when Vanez asked him what they did to him today.

He didn't want to relive the horrors that he had faced, and he knew that talking to Vanez would bring it all back; the maniacal glint in the doctor's eyes as he selected which gruesome experiment to perform first... the terror that rushed through him as he realized that his life was completely in that madman's grasp, there for him to do with whatever he wished... _No Darren! Stop!_ He commanded himself, forcing himself to stay strong.

They were led into the mess hall to get a piece of bread and a cup of water. Then they were forced to leave. Darren's stomach was growling at him for getting so little food, but at least it was something rather than nothing. Vanez sat next to Darren when they got their food and cup of water, and ate with him. Darren and Vanez forced themselves to eat slower than they would have if they were ever this hungry at home.

But they weren't at home. Darren didn't know it yet, but they were all in Hell. Barely anybody lived through this type of Hell. Let alone escape. So many people tried, and so many people failed. And if you failed to escape, death was waiting for you in the form of gunshots.

Darren didn't know any of this, none at all. He grew up in a nice town and his parents were some of his best friends. Darren stopped eating (if you can call it that) and thought back to the day when his parents were killed and he, Annie, and Mr. Crepsley were taken.

* * *

_A loud knock woke Darren up, forcing him from his bed. He got up and checked on his sister. She had her head on the pillow, sound asleep. He heard his parents go to the door and open it. They suddenly screamed and the sound of glass breaking woke Annie. Darren went down the stairs to see what was going on._

_Some soldiers were invading their home, but Darren didn't know why. Annie came up behind him and gasped silently. _

_"What are they doing, Darren? Why are they in our house?" Annie asked him in a shaking voice._

"_I dunno. Stay here and let me look, okay?" _

_Darren was always protective of his little sister. He loved her with all of his heart and if anybody touched her, he would beat them to a pulp. One time, an old friend of Darren's pushed Annie to the ground and she scrapped her knee, so Darren smashed his friend's face into the sidewalk until he was bleeding._

_Darren crept down the stairs until a soldier came around the corner and saw them._

"_Hier drüben! Zwei hierher!" The soldier shouted as he ran up the stairs. _

_He grabbed Darren and literally, threw him down the stairs, where another soldier picked him up and shoved him through the door. Annie was closely behind him. On the streets, a few people were standing, eyes wide with shock, covering their mouths, and in the case of a few, crying.  
Darren's mom and dad were being held by some soldiers and were about to be put in the back of a van, when Darren got punched in the gut by a soldier. He yelled something and Darren's mom screamed and started to thrash about, struggling to get out of the soldier's grasp. A soldier yelled something at her, but she kept trying to get to her children._

_Then she was shot in the head by the same soldier that was yelling at her a few seconds ago. Then Darren's dad screamed and he was shot as well._

_Darren screamed and Annie cried out, "MOMMY! DADDY! COME BACK!"_

_Mr. Crepsley came over and took Annie in his arms. He spoke something in German and the soldier eyed him with hatred, but let him do what he pleased. came over to Darren and told him to go in the car. He would have to do as he and the soldiers said and not argue about it._

_Darren nodded and followed his favorite friend over to the car. He trusted Mr. Crepsley with all of his life. He was even his God-father._

_Darren sat down in the car next to Mr. Crepsley, with Annie on the other side of him. Mr. Crepsley put his hand on Darren's back and rubbed his back. _

_"It is going to be okay, Darren. Just watch."_

_Though in his heart, Mr. Crepsley knew it wasn't going to be. They took an eleven year old boy and a seven year old girl from their home and killed their parents in front of them. They were monsters, and they were trouble. But he wouldn't tell Darren until the very end what was going on... or when they got back._

_That is, if they came back._

* * *

Darren snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Mr. Crepsley wandering around the grounds with his food in his hands. Darren gestured for Vanez to follow him and got up to say hi to his friend.  
Darren jogged up to his friend and tapped him on the shoulder. Mr. Crepsley turned around and smiled when he saw Darren.

"Oh, Darren!" He breathed and hugged him. "I thought something had happened to you!" He said into his shoulder.

Darren smiled and hugged him a little harder. A few seconds later, Mr. Crepsley stood back up and looked behind Darren with confused eyes. Darren turned to see Vanez behind him.

"Mr. Crepsley, this is one of the people from my house, he even shared his bunk with me!" Darren said, smiling and gestured to Vanez who smiled at Mr. Crepsley and nodded.

"Hello. I am Larten Crepsley. You may call me either Larten or Mr. Crepsley as Darren does. Thank you for taking care of him, I would but this is the first time we have seen each other since we arrived."

Mr. Crepsley smiled and stuck out his hand for Vanez to shake. Vanez nodded and took the hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Vanez. Sure, I felt for Darren. Besides. I don't want him to learn the hard way... or get invited to take a shower."

Darren snapped his head in Vanez's direction.

"What's wrong with showers?"

Mr. Crepsley and Vanez shared a second of a glance. Mr. Crepsley spoke slowly, if not hesitantly. After all, how could they tell him his sister was sent to take a shower and got killed and burned instead?

"The showers...are...not a good thing. If you are ever told to take a shower, make sure that there is somebody you trust with you. Like myself or Vanez. Never go anywhere without us if you can help it okay?"

The two shared a look while Darren nodded and looked down at his bare feet. They didn't want Darren to die without anybody he knew, he was, after all, only a child.

"So, Darren, what did they do to you in the labs today?" Vanez asked again, trying to change the subject.

"Well...they um...put in some ice in my vein and tried to give me frostbite. It didn't work though, but at least we get a break tomorrow and work, right?" Darren said, avoiding all eye contact.

Mr. Crepsley gaze was melancholic as he looked at the young boy. He felt bad, but he had been told about far worse tortures back home.

"Right. It's a good thing unless you just lost an eye."

Vanez smiled at his joke and Darren laughed and shook his head. They were about to talk more when a soldier came out and began shouting things in German. Mr. Crepsley told Darren what he was saying and to follow Vanez back to their house. He would try to see him again tomorrow. If he could. And maybe he would show them his friends that he had made in his bunk. Darren nodded and ran to catch up to Vanez, who was a few feet in front of him.

That night, when everybody else was asleep, Darren was awake, staring at the bunk boards above him and thinking what they said about the showers earlier that day. He knew that something was up and that they weren't telling him anything to do with the showers because of that something. Not even a total stranger (and he did ask one) would tell him. Maybe if he could get a soldier to tell him what was wrong with them, he could figure out a way to get into them and find a way to stop them.

That's what he would do. He would go and ask when Mr. Crepsley and Vanez weren't looking. Then he could find a way to help people and they would be proud of him!

Darren smiled at his dream and closed his eyes,welcome to whatever happiness was left in his dreams.

* * *

**So...sorry that it's so short...:/ But it's something right? That's a good thing...I guess XD**

**Annnnyyyywwwaaaay...**

**Please review :) They make me feel happy ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay. First Off, I am SO sorry for the serious lack of updates. DX If anyone, I blame my Beta. (****_B/N OH, SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT, IS IT?_****)BUT, I still love her, so Imma let her off the hook :3 Actually...no, I blame Andrew Hussie. XD I got addicted! haha (He made Homestuck. And if you don't know what Homestuck is, you need to Google it, because it is EXREMELY hard to explain DX )**

**…um...**

**So anyways. Here I am, with a new update. And I'm going to try to update as fast as I can now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak. (Obviously.)**

* * *

Darren rose from his light slumber extra early for some reason. He didn't know why (he was exceptionally tired), but he couldn't fall back asleep. Finally, he accepted this and let his mind thought about what he should do to find out what was so bad about the showers. So far, all he had in mind was to ask a guard. But with this came a series of more questions. When, where, and the most important: who? If he asked the wrong guard, he would be shot on spot, or so he heard.

He was told by the _evil_ doctor that he had to work today with the others. Mr. Crepsley and Vanez told him that they would help him if he needed it, but they had to be careful about it. If they were caught, they would be punished. They would be punished for a very long time. And it most likely would be a harsh treatment.  
He figured that he could ask a guard while nobody was watching. That way he could sneak away and ask a guard then come back when he got his answer. But he knew in the back of his mind that he would get punished. He just hoped it was a beating or something of that nature. He would keep his mouth shut through it so the others wouldn't hear him and know what he did.

He yawned and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He woke up to the sound of the Kapo yelling at you to get up. He stood and helped his bed mates to make the bed –military style, of course.  
After that, he scampered to find his shoes before they were taken. If you don't have shoes, you aren't fit to work. And if you aren't fit to work...well, it didn't end well.

He followed Vanez, who lead him out the door into the freezing air. He was already getting goosebumps. He tried rubbing his hands together to ward off some of the cold, but it did not help much. Today was going to be different. Instead of getting only dinner, he got to eat breakfast as well! Just another little thing that the workers got that the "experiments" didn't.

Darren went over to the pile of food and grabbed a loaf of dark bread and a glass of water. The bread was a little smaller than yesterday, but at least it was something, right? Vanez lead Darren over to Larten and his cabin mates.  
"Hello, Darren. I trust that you had a good night?" Mr. Crepsley greeted Darren in a tired voice.

"It was...well… night. Do you get what I mean?" Darren responded, even more tired.

Mr. Crepsley glumly nodded his head, murmuring, "I understand. Hey! What are you doing?" he snapped as Darren took a big bite out of his piece of the bread. "You should make it last. We do not get food again until dinner."

Darren's mouth dropped open; he knew it shouldn't surprise him, but it still did.  
After a while, the guards all called them up and they started their work. A few of them had to do work in the toilets, others had to go down and work in the factory, and the rest, like Darren, had to move some rocks from one side of the camp to the other so they could dig there later. The rocks were extremely heavy and huge, to say the least. But the good thing is that they gave him a wheel barrel to use.  
Darren was loading his fourth full barrel when he stopped to catch his breath for a second. Mr. Crepsley snapped at Darren to get going and he did. Later was explained that if the guards caught him not working, he would be shot on spot.  
On about his tenth, Darren looked around for the others. They got all of their rocks and were towing them across the camp. Their backs were facing him and they were definitely out of earshot. Darren smirked and saw a guard coming over to his work section to make sure everybody was doing what they were supposed to be doing and not slacking off.  
Darren thought about what he was about to do and took a deep breath to calm him down. He went over to the guard and asked him as he passed by, not stopping in case he didn't answer his question.

"Do you speak English?" Darren mumbled as he found a good rock and brought it over to his barrel, so it looked like he was still working.  
"Yes. Why do you ask, filth?" The guard replied in a heavy German accent.

Luckily it was one of the few nice guards in the camp. Well...nice-_ish.  
_"Well, I was wondering what was so bad about the showers. All the others are afraid of them and I don't see why they should be. They seem to be fine. I mean all you do was wash yourself off, right?"

Darren turned back to the guard and flinched when he saw a mad glint in the guard's eyes as he grinned at the boy.  
"You really want to know what's so wrong with the showers, kid?" the guard whispered, so that Darren and only Darren would hear what he said.

"um..." Darren whispered under his breath.

He was already regretting asking guard smiled again and took Darren's arm and starting to lead him over to the other guards. Darren was terrified of what was going to happen next and wished that he had been silent and obeyed his friends when they told him to forget about the showers.

"This boy," the guard threw him to the ground at the feet of the other guards. "Wanted to know what was so bad about the showers. I say we should show him."

The guard laughed and kicked Darren in the face.  
Darren was cursing himself for being so stupid and caught his nose; it was now bleeding and felt bruised already. He looked around terrified and spotted Mr. Crepsley and the rest of his friends, who over by the rocks and were looking at him with terrified expressions. They wanted to help him, but if they did, they would be shot and then the boy would be left alone in this Hell. They had to stay. If not for him, then for themselves.'  
Mr. Crepsley almost went over to him, to try and help, but Gavner caught his shoulder and shook his head, telling him that it would be best if they didn't do anything. The last thing the boy needs is to see his only friends in the world die. Mr. Crepsley sighed and went back to work, trying not to run over and help.  
The other guards laughed and agreed. One of them jumped up and landed on Darren's back, knocking the breath out of him and making it hard for Darren to breathe until the guard got off. After he finally did, Darren laid there and tried to catch his breath without breathing in any dirt. The guards picked him up and threw him over to the side where he staggered a bit before he caught his balance and stood. Another guard came over and guided him over to the factory by his neck.


	4. Sorry

Alright.

So so so so SO sorry for not updating. At all. For months.  
But I guess I have a reason. Not a very good one, but a reason. I'm getting into this new series, Homestuck, which is great and all, but it left me with no desire to write any more CDF stuff. :/ So...  
However, I will make a promise to you all.  
I solemnly swear (that I'm up to no good...) that I will finish all of the current fics that I have up. ALSO, because I already put the 9th book of the CDF version with Larten living, I'll do 10,11, and 12. But after that, I dunno if I want to do more CDF stuff. I mean, YES, it's my second favorite series out of EVERYTHING, but...*shrugs*  
I'm really sorry guys. I feel horrible. I just feel that I should force myself to write a page a day for a story. So for the Vamp war, there are gonna be like 9 pages, so it's take 9 days. For the camp one, the next one is gonna be around 4 (I'm totally guessing on this one) so 4 days. I think I'll do that. But teachers are cracking down on homework and tests, ect.  
So I shall try to finish all my fics :3 PROMISE!  
I'm actually more active on my DA account if you wanna talk to me or something.  
vampwolf-hybrid . deviantart (Just delete the spaces)  
Feel free to message me, look through my art, etc ;)  
Sorry again guys!  
~TVA


	5. Chapter 5

The guards took Darren down into the showers. If he wanted to see what they would hold, so be it, they would show him. Darren kept looking around, terrified what he would find.  
The guards had round up a bunch of the prisoners and lined them up. They told them that they were going on a march and to stay in line...or else. They grabbed Darren by his neck and held him in front of all them. He looked at each of them and almost felt their worry, their fear.  
The guard holding Darren smiled. "Look at all dem." The guard said in a heavy German accent. "Ready to die, ya?" Darren looked up at the guard with a shocked look on his face. "Let's get dem all to de showers now, hm?"

***  
Darren never forgot what happened that day.

The rest of the night, Darren was trying not to cry at the horrors he had seen that day. Vanez tried to block it out. He pitied the child, he really did. That must have been so horrible, seeing all those people dying, hearing their screams...  
He shook his head, he needed to stay positive for Darren. They all needed to, to try and help him, to make sure that he survived. It wasn't fair that a child had to live in this Hell, it wasn't the way things should be. None of this was, and they had to do something before the guards realized that he was too weak for a lot of the things they wanted him to do.  
Darren woke up from another nightmare and looked at Vanez. "Hi, Vanez, Darren whispered.  
"Hey, Darren. Did you have another nightmare?" Vanez asked out of pity.  
"Yeah. It was about-"  
"Don't talk about it. It's all going to be okay. Just smile and keep strong, okay?"  
Darren nodded. A few minutes later, Darren started to doze off again, and Vanez now knew what Larten meant. This child was so easy to love that it was crazy. "We need to get you out of here."

The next morning Darren yawned in his line. He was so tired. Meanwhile, Vanez tapped his foot, trying to let out his impatience. He had to talk to the others. He had decided for everybody that they needed to escape this Hell, and it was required that they bring Darren. He would go in his place if it came down to that.  
Finally, when they were fed and everybody was force to work again, Vanez jogged up to Larten and the others while Darren was led away, back to the Doctor.  
"Guys, last night-"  
"I heard him crying as well, we do not need to be reminded," Larten snapped.  
"I wasn't going to say that. I had a plan for something." Larten and the others slowed their pace a tad, but walked on as if they didn't hear it. "What is it?" Larten whispered praying that nobody heard.  
"We need to get out of here. It's way too dangerous for all of us."  
Gavner sighed and rolled his eyes. "You really think that we can get out of here? You think nobody has tried before? Look where they are now."  
Vanez glared at him, " I know. But we can still do this." Nobody said or did anything. "If not for us, then for Darren?"  
They reached the rocks and Larten was the last to start, even then he was slower than normal.

The guards were talking to the doctor before he started his work today. "We are telling you get rid of dat child before he does somding more" one guard said.  
The doctor shook his head and told them in German that he wanted him alive- he didn't get many child test subjects like him. As soon as the next one came it, he would give Darren to them.  
The guards rolled their eyes and told him that they wanted to kill him. They already gave him more than enough chances to prove himself.  
The doctor thought about this for a minute before sighing. "Let me think about it..." He said in German.  
The guards nodded and turned to leave, leaving the doctor by himself to think about the fate of the boy known as Darren. He got up and walked out of the room. It was time to start working.  
Later that night, the doctor walked into the head house. Inside, he found a lot of guards and the head of the camp/prison sitting at a table. When they saw him walk in, the talking stopped and everybody stared at the Doctor.  
The doctor looked down at his feet and back up at the others. "The boy..he is yours." He mumbled and turned away, not happy that he lost a test subject.

A guard burst into the room Darren and Vanez were sleeping in and woke up Darren. "Hey, guess what? Tomorrow you get to die, ya?" The guard laughed and walked out of the cabin, still giggling to himself. Vanez looked at Darren and hugged him. "Darren, you'll be okay."  
"I-I'm going to die?"  
"No, we're going to get you out of here. I promise."


End file.
